


Passover (Let My People Go)

by forsanolim



Series: Snapshots [2]
Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Pesach | Passover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsanolim/pseuds/forsanolim
Summary: An Egyptian boy on Passover eve





	Passover (Let My People Go)

The night is dark and silent with sleep, but a curious whorl of light brightens the sky with wisps of white.The wisps break off, remaining silent as they dart from house to house, through unmarked windows and doors.

“Step away from there!” Mama’s voice is alarmed as she picks me up and away from the window.The curtain of dried reeds falls back down, hiding the lights from view.

I am scared.Something is wrong, but I don’t know what.

“Why are you crying, Mama?Please don’t cry.I’m sorry for looking out the window.”

“Are you awake, little one?”

“Yes, Mama.”

“Stay with me, precious child,” she whispers.“Don’t fall asleep.”

Wrapping my arms around her neck, I nod.The unnatural silence bids me stay quiet.

The night grows late and my eyes begin to droop.

Mama jolts me awake.

“Stay awake, little one.Stay awake for me.”I nod.

“Amun, Ra, lords of Egypt, I have sung your adorations and followed your laws and rites faithfully all my life.Look after my child now-“

I yawn.

“Maat, I have obeyed your laws, brought offerings to your altars, and led my life as befitting one beholden to you.Find justice in the continued life of my son.Isis, I have worshipped at your temples and made sacrifices in your name.Protect my child now-“

“Mama, sleepy.”

“Stay awake, little one.”

“Bastet, I have rejoiced in your festivals and brought gifts to your temples.You have watched over me and my son thus far.Continue to do so now.”

My eyelids are heavy.I promise not to sleep, just rest my eyes, but another yawn escapes instead of words.

“God of the slaves, god of the children of Israel, hear my plea.Save my son, my only child, the last relic of my husband, and my reason for being.Spare him, and I will forsake the gods of my forefathers, whom I have served faithfully until now.Save him, and I swear on my son’s life that I will devote myself to you as the one true God.I will sing your praises and sacrifice to your temples.I will forswear my role as Master and follow your chosen people.Only spare the life of my little one.”

Mama continues to rock and whisper.Her arms are tight, warm.

The room is light.

“Goodnight, mama.”


End file.
